


Одна ночь

by reda_79, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Series: Знакомство [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Итан не оставляет своих попыток перевести знакомство с Джексоном в иную плоскость.





	Одна ночь

— Да он издевается! — стонет Джексон, гневно раздувая ноздри. Бросается в самую гущу танцующей толпы и, выхватив своего преследователя за грудки, яростно трясет. — Прекрати таскаться за мной! 

— Тебе говорили, что ты похож на змею, когда злишься? — задумчиво склоняет голову Итан, совершенно не выглядя ни смущенным, ни испуганным.

— На ящерицу, — брякает Джексон от неожиданности, не иначе.

— Это, потому что ты превращался в нее или ты поэтому в нее превращался?

— Что за идиотские вопросы? Какая, блядь, разница? — раздраженно шипит Джексон, почти вжимаясь носом в чужое лицо. И шумно вдыхая. Наглец приятно пахнет.

— Мне есть разница. Интересно же, — цокает Итан. — А во время секса ты обращаешься?

— Достал! — взрывается Джексон. По телу пробегает дрожь, зрение обостряется, обоняние тоже. Облако чужого желания окутывает с ног до головы, застает врасплох. Сознание стремительно уплывает, переплавляя ярость в похоть. Джексон мотает головой, пытается задержать дыхание. 

— Зря сопротивляешься, — хищно скалится Итан. Сукин сын, конечно, учуял его состояние.. — Тебе понравится.

Вот же самодовольный мудак!

— Раз ты так отчаянно предлагаешь, — нехорошо улыбается Джексон.

Итан в ответ абсолютно бесстрашно трогает пальцами его губы.  
— Я бы поцеловал тебя прямо сейчас, — бормочет он, — но боюсь, потом долго придется объяснять окружающим, почему мои сломанные кости так легко срослись.  
Все же, какое-то чувство самосохранение у него есть.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я вообще позволю себя поцеловать? — безотчетно игриво вскидывает бровь Джексон.

— Значит, позволишь что-то другое? 

Придурок расплывается в идиотской улыбке — выглядит почти мило. Джексону приходится прикусить щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Пошли, — решительно кивает он и тащит Итана ко входу.

 

По дороге к машине они не перекидываются ни словом. Джексон открывает дверцу и молча вталкивает туда Итана.  
— Я уже начинаю привыкать к этой тачке, — довольно скалится тот.

— Не особо рассчитывай на что-то. Это последний раз, когда ты в ней оказался. Мы трахнемся, потом ты сваливаешь и забываешь ко мне дорогу. Понял?

— Одна ночь, — предлагает Итан компромисс.

— Сил-то хватит? — фыркает Джексон, старательно игнорируя дрожь предвкушения.

— Еще пощады просить будешь, — самодовольно обещает Итан и Джексон невольно отзеркаливает его улыбку.

 

Сначала Итан ебет его прямо в прихожей, даже раздеться не дает. Не растягивает толком: едва попробовав пальцем, сразу вставляет член. 

У Джексона разве что звезды из глаз не сыплются, таким мощным выходит первый толчок. Перед глазами темнеет и, наверное, он стонет. Джексон предпочитает считать тот скулеж, что он издает, стоном. Больно.

Итану тоже должно быть не слишком приятно, но он только громко сглатывает, на секунду замерев в глубине тела Джексона, и сразу начинает двигаться, срываясь, трахая как заведенный, размашисто врываясь и полностью выскальзывая, чтобы через долгую секунду заполнить вновь. Момент, когда болезненный дискомфорт становится удовольствием, Джексон пропускает, срывая голос от крика.

От бешеного темпа, между их телами разве что искры не летят. Никто не позволял себе с Джексоном такого. А сам он даже не помышлял, что ему может такое понравиться.

По всем законам физики Итан должен был порвать его задницу в лоскуты, конечно, потом регенерация бы со всем справилась. Но ничего такого не происходит.

Джексон кончает первым, а после теплое семя Итана заполняет его задницу. Джексон хотел бы возмутиться, но ощущения чертовски приятные. Особенно, когда упавший на колени болван, присасывается к судорожно сокращающемуся отверстию, и принимается вылизывать свою сперму, шумно сглатывая и причмокивая от удовольствия. 

У Джексона снова встает.

Во второй раз Итан не спешит. Медленно раздевается, жадно пялясь, но помочь Джексону не торопится.

Приходится избавляться от остатков одежды самому. 

— Отсоси мне, — неожиданно мягко просит Итан, не отрывая от него восхищенного взгляда. 

Итан и сам сложен отлично — мускулистый, с мощной широкой грудью, поджарой задницей — настоящий волк. Джексону нравится. Но, он что сейчас серьезно?

— А ты разве заслужил? — Джексон вскидывает бровь, ожидая, что Итан бросится на него, навалится как животное и…

Итан снова его удивляет.

— Я заслужу, — говорит он, опускаясь на колени. Наклоняется к самому полу и лижет большой палец на его ноге. Сладкая дрожь пронизывает Джексона от стопы до макушки.

А Итан не останавливается, влажно мажет языком между пальцами и смотрит на Джексона исподлобья, облизывает взъем, ласкает костяшку, касается губами щиколотки.

— Хороший песик, — глухо выдавливает Джексон, стараясь не упасть. Ноги стали ватными.

Итан усмехается, бодает лохматой башкой и, приподнявшись, чертит мокрую полосу от колена вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, но не касаясь члена.

Пошатнувшись, Джексон пятится и падает на постель.

Итан запрыгивает следом и продолжает свои изысканные пытки языком: живот, потом сосок, потом ключицы, шея, впадинка за ухом, подбородок, щека… Лизнуть себя в губы Джексон не дает, хотя удовольствие уже прилично затуманило ему разум. Итан не настаивает.

Потом даже себе Джексон не может объяснить, как член Итана оказывается у него во рту. Он помнит только, как Итан разворачивался, облизывал пупок, трогал его всего своими большими ладонями, разминал мышцы бедер и голени. А потом перед глазами мелькает крупная головка, так и просясь на язык. И Джексон не может устоять и даже глотает сперму, не забывая, впрочем, сообщить о том, какая это гадость.

Итан смеется и, рухнув рядом, подминает его под себя.

— Дай мне две минуты и продолжим, — ухмыляясь сообщает он.

И действительно, через две минуты — Джексон засек, — эта сволочь вновь сует в него свой член. 

А потом Джексон теряется во времени.

 

Утром его будит запах кофе. Ехидно фыркнув, он поднимается, чтобы сообщить наглецу, что его время истекло. Но в квартире пусто, только чашка с дымящимся напитком стоит на столе.

— Сбежал, значит, — бурчит Джексон, поднимая чашку, делает маленький глоток и хитро улыбается. — Ну, это мы еще посмотрим.


End file.
